


6:05AM

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i also love coffee shop aus like the lesbian i am, i love them, jihan being really in love what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joshua Hong doesn’t think he’d meet his soulmate in a coffee shop at 6:05AM one Tuesday. But that’s kind of what happens.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, i - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	6:05AM

Joshua Hong doesn’t think he’d meet his soulmate in a coffee shop at 6:05AM one Tuesday. But that’s kind of what happens.  
He was being served an Americano by Yoon Jeonghan for approximately fifty seconds before he concludes that he’s going to ask this boy out, he’s definitely the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen, and his gummy smile and loud greeting solidify the plan in his head, he needed to know who exactly the man making his coffee was.  
“You new around here? I usually know everyone who comes in here at this ungodly hour on first name basis, I’m Jeonghan, by the way!” The older boy beams at him, long brown hair scraped into a neat ponytail, glasses perched on the end of his nose, slightly cloudy from the steam of the espresso machine.  
“I’m Joshua! Just opened up a record shop at the end of the street! Amazing crossaints, by the way.” By the end of the following week, Jeonghan has scrawled his number onto a cup, and a blearly eyed and sleepy Joshua is promising a date of dinner and wine in his tiny studio apartment.  
The dinner is the sweetest thing Jeonghan thinks another person has ever done for him, and he cant believe someone as beautiful as Joshua is actually making an effort with him, they talk well into the night, discovering a shared love of not only food but of course music, Jeonghan staring in wonder at joshuas vast vinyl collection as he listens to his honey sweet voice explain his way through it. Kisses are left on cheeks and butterflies dance in stomachs when Jeonghan dips into a taxi home, waiting eagerly for the next date, or even the next 6:05AM exchange.  
After three weeks of shared glances at early hours, glasses of wine at 6:05PM and the brushing of hands, they find themselves on Jeonghans couch making out like teenagers, hands tentatively exploring, daring to brush through hair, Joshua really really likes the long hair Jeonghan has now dyed blonde. Jeonghan pulls away, albeit regrettably, places his forehead against Joshuas and looks into his doe-like eyes, Jeonghan really really likes Joshua’s eyes.  
“Does this make us…you know…a couple?”  
“Well I don’t usually dry hump my friends, Jeonghan.”  
Jeonghan half heartedly smacks Joshuas arm, the pair folding into eachother with laughter as they settle into a happy daze on that couch.  
Their one-year anniversary is spent in the coffee shop, Jeonghan wanting to burst into tears as a plumber checks one of three burst water pipes. He looks at his boyfriend through his long fringe, apology evident in his pouting lip. Joshua smiles warmly, like he always does, and wraps him into a hug before reassuring him that no, the city-wide water pressure problem was in fact, not his fault.  
Three years in, they celebrate on the bare floor of a slightly bigger, shared apartment, empty takeout boxes and a bottle of wine littering the floor as the two lie on a mattress, yet again, making out like teenagers.  
“You still ok with this whole couple thing then?”  
This time, its Joshua’s turn to smack Jeonghan.  
The pair have a routine at this stage, Jeonghan always slipping Joshua an extra cookie (much to his employee Mingyus absolute despair) And Joshua having dinner ready when Jeonghan walks into the apartment. Over the years, they manage even to create a family of sorts, they both know being queer and alone in a city isn’t the most fun. So they make it fun, Jeonghan getting extra festive in June, covering the café in flags and symbols from floor to ceiling, accompanying the flags that have already made permanent home in the place. It makes Joshuas heart absolutely burst watching timid groups of young teenagers walk in and feel like here at least, theyre safe and welcome.  
The small family they’ve made works so well for them. Even if Joshua cried like a child when their close friend Soonyoung came out, Joshua insists on cooking for him that night, and then Seungkwan and Vernon, who just told them they’re moving in together. For Joshua, food was love, he always slipped Chan spare lunchboxes, a way of telling him to eat something, for gods sake kid. Jeonghan is so lucky to be on the receiving end of Joshuas love, and his fried rice, it really was that good.  
Year four is spent with the family, with so much food is there that nobody can see the table surface and Joshua is satisfied that he knows everyone will be sent home with a lunchbox.  
Joshua is washing up with Seokmin and Chan, asking the newest couple all sorts of cute yet embarrassing questions, when he overhears Jeonghan, a little bit wine drunk, rambling to Jihoon.  
“Yeah…he’s so good…can’t wait to marry him, you know?”  
Joshua freezes, hands soapy and cheeks burning, and smiles to himself as he shares a knowing look with Seokmin who also heard the whole thing. Seokmin shushes him and tells him not to cry. “Not until he pops the question at least!”  
He eventually does, stumbling over words and tears spilled by both. And they share that moment with their chosen family too.  
Yoon Jeonghan doesn’t think he’d meet his soulmate in a coffee shop at 6:05AM one Tuesday. But that’s kind of what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello! I'm Hannah and i like to write some short drabbles about my favourite group, Seventeen!  
> my twitter is @ultsvtboos !


End file.
